


Man On The Run

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Drama, F/F, F/M, HOSTAGES!, Humor, Offensive Opinions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Another longer form story involving new characters, mainly Aiden's old friend Leon Kito...who has some...colorful things to say. Leon comes to town and things immediately devolve following them meeting.





	Man On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Reviews are always appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> (Please don't get triggered at the things Leon says in this story, he's meant to be a touch ignorant)

As previously stated, Aiden lacks much privacy, and as such the government has finally tracked him down in Possum Springs, and sent an agent to collect him. The agent, named Leon, has a...way of doing things. Leon knew he was going after Aiden, so he came prepared...with nothing. Leon wasn't the most prompt on the trip, stopping to talk with what he called "an odd janitor" near the tram station. His bright red town-car was visible from about...the next county. Once he made it to Aiden's house, he got out, and put out his then lit cigarette onto Aiden's garden. He slowly knocked on the door, and pulled a gun.

"Yo...it's the US government...you can go quietly Aiden...or loud...I like it loud...hehe"

On the other side, Aiden was absolutely panicking, as he had no idea they would still want to go after him, he moved town twice to avoid this...he guesses joining each city's police department was the reason they found out...he'd worry about that later, it's too late now.

"Uh...whattya want, Leon?"

"Ooh...it's Agent Kito to you, Officer Seawall..."

"It doesn't fucking matter WHAT I call you...what do you want?"

"Your needed by your country, kiddo..just come along..."

"Hey man...I got a wife to take care of...I can't just leave..."

"Heh, she's her own woman...I left my "old lady" back at the car...Nehkbet says hi..."

"Fine, I'm comin' out...open the door..."

Aiden did exit his house, he had his pistol, but he wasn't gonna shoot his old partner...even if he is a huge douche. He was led to the car, and put next to Nehkbet, who is a jackal dog with almost an impeccable Egyptian clothing and makeup motif...she wasn't actually an ancient Egyptian, obviously. The first leg of the ride was quiet, with Leon singing some bubblegum pop song, and Nehkbet staring intently at the road, ignoring the new passenger. 

"So...how's Bev...she was nice..."

"Uh...she's gone...like...left town..."

"Heh...knew it...she was a fucking idiot...sorry Nehkki..but she was fucking...DUMB."

Nehkmet didn't even respond, she just looked solemn for a second

"Is she...uh..." 

"Oh, little Nehkums here isn't very good at English...she understands it well...but she kinda gave up trying to pronounce it...you GO girl"

"Uh...why'd you...like...decide to track me down..."

"Because Uncle Sam said so, you know that my job comes first, friendship is for bleeding heart liberal pinkos anyways..."

"Was it because...you felt alone without someone to complain to?"

"Shut up dude, I got Nehkbet to hear my constant complaining...I was told to take you in...and that's what we're doin'"

"We?"

"DUDE..Nehkki is right here!"

"Okay...okay...fine...what's the plan?"

"Plan...heh...the plan is I bring you into the Feds...and I get enough cash to make SEVERAL Vietnamese hookers jealous...there's a large bounty for ya at the department!"

"Yeah, kind of what happens when you shoot the department chief...."

"That WAS you? Fuck me man...I knew Nehkki was right..but I also DIDN'T...ya feel me, guys?"

Aiden didn't respond, and Nehkbet nodded in agreement, probably only half listening.

"I...I'm sorry for gettin' you fired, Leon..."

"Heh, if you didn't cap the old fart, I wouldn't have met Nehkbet here...she "took care" of me when I was...well...not my usual giddy self."

"Ew..."

"You wanna know something that ISNT gross?...the FUCK-TON of money I'm gonna make when they throw your ass on some offshore prison meant for either terrorists, or whoever crossed Trump this week on Twitter..."

"Wait...didn't they shut those down..."

"Technically...but where you're going...technicalities aren't important, compadre.."

"....Great..."

"So...you like...single?"

"No...met this British girl...named Rosa..."

"She good in bed?"

"I'm...not disclosing that.."

"It doesn't matter, soon she'll be so far up the British Embassy's ass they'll need a colonic to get her outta there..."

"Why are you such a dick, Leon?"

"It makes up for my abandonment issues mostly, also it's a good show for the missus."

Aiden shrugged, he couldn't possibly talk to Leon when he's like this, just like old times. The fact that it was now them pitted against each other changed nothing.

"Well...you know I'm not going alive..."

"Oh...really? Heh, dead or alive I get paid..."

Before he could finish the nerdiest reference he ever made, Aiden was gone from the backseat, with Nehkbet gone as well. He looked through the rear view mirror, and saw them slowly entering a black SUV, being driven by an oddly dressed bear woman, with a black cat in the front passenger seat. Before driving away, the driver flipped off Leon with aplomb, smirking.

The chase was on, and there's only one way this could possibly end...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you guys root for in this contest of man-v-man, Leon or Aiden?


End file.
